Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: ACE's awakening
by Calamitymkii
Summary: First fic, please review. As the war escalates, a young pilot is given a suit with no name... And he is the one that will make a difference in the war...
1. Phase 1

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam SEED, but I do own Towabara, Leslie, and Leo

Note: This chapter takes place when the Archangel is traveling in the ocean out of orb

* * *

Location: Panama base Living quarters 

Time: 11 55

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"………………………….."

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"………………………………….."

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"GOD DAMN IT ORGA! CAN YOU STOP PACING AROUND THE DAMNED ROOM WITH YOUR FREAKIN TAP DANCING SHOES?!" Clotho roared, tearing his eyes away from the screen, unable to concentrate on his game.

The said pilot turned and fixed an angry glare at the redhead.

"For the last time, these aren't tap dancing shoes! And you'd pace too if you get to use your suit for the first time!"

"If you want to tap dance, go tap dance outside dammit!" Clotho retorted huffily, completely ignoring Orga's last comment..

Shani, snoring lightly on the couch, was completely oblivious to the bickering, probably because his mp3 was blaring at full volume and blasted out all other sound.

At that very moment, the door slid open, promptly ending the quarrel. An officer strode in, trying but failing to keep a straight face at watching the two extended entangled in each other's limbs in a weird parody of twister.

"Orga Sabnak, report to the briefing room at once." The officer laughed, shaking his head before leaving.

Orga, upon hearing the orders, heaved himself off Clotho, "Well excuse me now, its time for my big debut." He smirked, leaving the two behind.

The very moment Orga left the room, Shani's eyes snapped open, he glanced around the room quickly before laying his twin orbs at the redhead.

"What just happened?"

"Orga's gone to take his new mobile weapon out to tap dance." Came a quick reply, Shani nodded, before shutting his eyes again.

* * *

Time: 12 15 

Location: Panama's briefing room

Orga strode into the room, his heart pounding with excitement. In just a short while, he can pilot his new MW to defeat the enemy! Then he would be able to compete with Clotho and Shani , who both scored 5 kills with Raider and Forbidden, making them instant aces! The only reason why he wasn't able to get a single kill was because he wasn't assigned any dutys, or an MS yet! "That's all gonna change…" he ferverently thought, wringing his hands nervously.

A Few minutes later, the commanding officer walked in, the room darkening as he did.\

"Welcome pilots. I am Captain Leslie Jamitov, and I'll brief you on today's operation, codenamed: Calamity." He announced, a screen showing a top down topographical map appearing behind him.

"There is a small floatilla of ZAFT warships passing by this area. We have reasons to believe that they are shipping a new MW which could be a severe threat to our forces. You mission would be to capture or neutralize this threat. You will be split into 3 groups, Red, Blue, Gold, 15 VTOLs will take up the bulk of alpha along with 3 of our new sky graspers. Blue team shall consist of the 12th MS team, 7 strike daggers with 3 mega bazooka launchers equipment. Gold team, comprising of 4 hand picked out of this group, shall only deploy 3 minutes after the rest have engaged the enemy."

The captain proceeded to pull out a pointer and circled some locations on the map.

"Red will do a flyby over the ships and bait out the mobile suits before bombarding the enemy ships. Blue shall hide in the nearby island forest and assault the enemy MS. Gold team shall assist Blue and concentrate on the capture or destruction of the new weapon, any questions?"

A hand shot up.

"Ensign Jenkins."

"Sir, wouldn't it be more effective if Blue were to be the main attack force and sink the ships before they can deploy the MW?"

"What you say is strategically sound, however, what the higher ups want to test out how our new weapon fares against theirs."

This caused murmurs of uncertainty to ripple across the room. Orga just gave a feral grin.

The Captain the pointed his pointer at several of the pilots, "Sabnak, Towabara, Leo, and Mitsukai, remain here, the rest are dismissed."

Slowly, the pilots, except the named ones left. Leslie smirked, though they did not look like much, he knew he had chosen well. Gesturing for them to follow, he led them to a large, heavily guarded cargo bay. Four large containers occupied the bulk of the space there.

"These, pilots, are your new toys." He spoke out, voice echoing around the room. Pushing a button on the wall, the shutters on the containers opened to reveal the majestic yet deadly war machines that lay inside.

"The GAT-X131, GAT-X613, and the ANW-X112. They are assigned to Orga, Leo and Mitsukai respectively." The captain announced, pointing at the units, the 3 of them saluted before heading to their respective MSes, Leaving Towabara standing, alone, with the captain.

"I suppose that unit is mine?" the young pilot asked, sizing the war machine up.

"Yes, It's all yours."

"I want to know though, why didn't you just announce its model number like what you did to the others?"

"You see, Corporal Towabara, this suit has no registration number, nor does it even have a name?"

"Why?"

"You are right to ask. You see, this suit is designed by DNA, a company that contributed much to the construction of the first natural OS. They had a group of very talented MS designers who drew up the design plans for this unit. Working with us, the EA, they managed to successfully build the unit. However, the whole design team all started to die, one by one, the moment it was built. Thus, it was never named…"

"DNA… Dad…"

"I'm sorry about the loss of your father… He was a great man."

"I got over it" the young pilot strayed from the conversation to stare at the suit.

"The Higher ups have decided that you be the one who name the suit." The captain added suggestively. It earned a small shrug from the pilot.

"You got 5 hours before the assignment, use it well" the captain finished before walking off, leaving the Ensign to his own devices.

As the captain walked out of the cargo bay, a small, sad smile spread across his features.

"The legacy of the Towabara family has been passed down… I hope you are watching your son from up there… Kintaro…"

* * *

Please review.

A/N: Constructive flames are acceptable. As this is my first fanfic, go easy on me will ya?


	2. Phase 2

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam SEED, but I do own Temjin Towabara, Leslie Jamitov, and Leo. Naomi Mitsukai is owned by a good friend of mine.

Note: This chapter will go in depth about the character and mobile suit backgrounds

* * *

Time: 14 05 

Location: Panama secret MS hanger

Orga stretched his arms and gave a yawn, glad that the OS modifications was done. Opening the cockpit of his machine, he stepped out wearily, letting the techs fine tune the settings as well as making all the necessary adjustments. Walking over to the exit, he grabbed a datapad from a nearby techie, despite protests.

"I'll be bored to death anyway. Might as well read up on the team's dossiers…" he thought aloud, gathering stare from those within earshot. Paying no attention to them he pressed several buttons on the device and the screen lit up, displaying the information he wanted

* * *

Name: Temjin Towabara 

DOB: 6th May

Age: 17

Rank/Position: Ensign

Family: Kintaro Towabara (father), Megumi Towabara (mother)

Height: 176cm

Weight: 67kg

Blood Type: O

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: auburn

Additional Information: Temjin is the son of famous DNA MS designer Kintaro Towabara. Who was found dead one day in his work place restroom, mercilessly butchered, the culprit has yet to be found. Never the less, Temjin displays great potential as a pilot, scoring 2 kills in a moebius. His greatest achievement was disabling an enemy GINN command unit with a VTOL helicopter. He has a strategic mind that can be on par with that of some generals and uses it to great effect on the battlefield.

* * *

"So… His old man is from DNA huh? No wonder he was selected…" the Extended involuntarily scrached his head before moving on to the next one.

* * *

Name: Naomi Mitsukai 

DOB: 7th August

Age: 16

Rank/Position: Ensign

Family: Timothy Mistukai (father) Keith Mitsukai (Younger Brother), Amaya Mitsukai (Younger Sister)

Height: 169 cm

Weight: Refuses to reveal

Blood Type: A

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Dark navy blue

Additional information: Naomi is a naturally born talent when it came to piloting a mobile suit as her father used to be a pilot of great skill. Scoring 5 or more kills in simulations, she would have been awarded ace rank already, that is, if she ever did prove herself in real MS combat. Her MA records are also quite good, scoring a kill in the battle of Endymon in a mistral construction pod, an impossible feat to most regular pilots.

* * *

"Hmmm… This girl's no slouch… Using a Mistral to take out a mobile suit… She sure is something…" Orga sweatdropped at reading the report, wondering how the girl actually achieved the near impossible, unable to find the answer in his head, he moved on.

* * *

Name: Leo (no last name) 

DOB: Unknown, but celebrates it on 15 july

Age: 18

Rank/Position: Ensign

Family: unknown

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 72 kg

Blood Type: AB

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: golden

Additional information: Leo was an orphan on the streets when he was taken by blue cosmos and trained to be a professional soldier and pilot. Due to his high level of spatial awarness, he is able to use gunbarrels and bits to attack his enemies via psycommu (psychic communication). Often employing aggressive tactics in battle, he utilized his abilities to frightening proportions. In his first MS sortie, he scored 6 kills when he took on a team of GINNs by himself, but he wrecked his MS in the process. This earned him the nickname: Crazed Valkyrie.

* * *

"The Crazed Valkyrie… Wonder why he still isn't promoted from Ensign yet…" Orga nodded, impressed by his team mate's record. He turned off the datapad just as he returned to his flat, noticing that Clotho was too absorbed in his game and Shani was still sleeping in a corner. Not bothering to greet the two of them, he walked to the bedroom, closed the door, jumped onto his bed and opened the datapad again, this time, to the mobile suit section. 

"Lets see… GAT-X613… The Proto Gelgoog…"

* * *

Name: Proto Gelgoog (code number: GAT-613) 

Manufacturer: EA and Orb

Unit Type: high efficiency mobile suit

Head Height: 18.0 meters

Base Weight: 45.7 tons empty; Max gross 67.6 tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact energy battery

Equipment/ design features: Sensors, range 4800 meters; hard points for mounting modular transformation armour and armour systems

Armament: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x chest missile, fire-linked; 2 x machine gun, fire-linked, mounted in chest; twin beam sword, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use

Optional Armament: Shield, mounted on either forearm; M703 57mm beam rifle, power rating unknown, mounts grenade launcher; M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle, customized to contain PSAS rounds (Phase Shift Shredder rounds)

Tech/Hist Notes: The Proto Gelgoog is based closely on the blueprints of the failed ground type strike dagger, but the head is replaced by that of one that is similar to the famed strike gundam so as to incorporate dual head vulcans into its head. Despite its bulky looky, it is actually a very modular design and can be outfitted with various armour systems to fight in the matching terrain. For example, it can be outfitted with 'flight armour', armour parts which enable it to transform to a high speed aerial MA proficient in air and space battles. It can also be out fitted with space armour', which incorporates additional thrusters and verniers for it to be fast and maneuverable in space conditions. However, due to its cost only 2 units are produced, one with EA and another with ORB. The current EA Proto gelgoog is fitted with 'ground armour', which equips it with a GINN M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle, but it is specially modified so that it can do much more severe damage to heavily armoured enemies, especially PS armoured units, PSAS rounds that the rifle mounts will cause the armour to drain thrice the amount of power on contact, thus draining the unit's battery at a fast rate.

* * *

"How lame can EA get…? Ground type strike dagger… No wonder it failed… and the Gelgoog is so weak looking... Bet it cant last a second with the Raider or Forbidden…" the extended grumbled, looking at the small image of a G-weapon lookalike at the bottom of the data. He thumbed the button on the pad, and the paged changed to that of the next suit.

* * *

Name: Raptor dagger (code number: ANW-112) 

Manufacturer: EA and DNA

Unit Type: High performance transformable mobile suit

Head Height: 18.7 meters

Base Weight: empty 28.7 metric tons; max gross 62.3 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact energy battery

Equipment/ design features: Sensors, range 5200 meters;

Armament: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted on head; beam sword, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use; 2 x 2-tube grenade launcher, 2 rounds per tube, mounted in forearms

Optional Armament: beam smartgun/shield, mounted on 'nose' in MA mode, hand carried in MS mode

Tech/Hist Notes: The predecessor of the Aegis, the Raptor dagger can be said to be as powerful as a G-weapon, sporting a beam smart gun, the computer can calculate how effective each of its beam configuration is against the foe. The smart gun can be fired in slow cannon like bursts or quick gataling gun-like bursts, depending on the situation. It can also generate a saber from its muzzle, turning it into a pole arm like weapon. In its MA mode, it is fast and highly maneuverable, and is said to be as fast or maybe even faster than a sky grasper. Only one unit is produced, as a test bed for future transformable mobile suits.

* * *

"So, A test weapon? I bet they didn't even screw the engine right…" Orga smiled to himself at his own joke, pressing the next button on the datapad. However, the datapad screen started to fizzle and crackle up, Orga could only get a glimpse of "Equipped with AC…" before the screen went totally black. Instinctively, the extended threw the datapad to the far corner. Watching the machine explode in a large ball of orange flame… And taking out Clotho's bed along with it. 

Orga blinked… Once… Twice… Dumbfounded by the explosion, Peeking out the room, he sighed in relief seeing that Shani and Clotho, by some miracle, didn't hear the explosion.

"Well, at least that removes the stink in the room." He thought aloud, almost joyfully, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Time: 16 05 

Location: Orga and company's flat

Orga, now dressed in his pilot suit opened the bedroom door, hurriedly exiting the flat and heading off to the transport area.

Clotho, noticing his fellow extended's hurry, cocked an eyebrow. He turned off his game and headed to the bedroom, wanting to take a nap.

A long minute of silence filled the air, then, as quick as it came, it was shattered by a loud scream.

"ORGA I'M GONNA KILLYOU!!!"

* * *

A/N: The action will start to pick up from chapter 3 onwards. I wish for your continued support and reviews 


	3. Phase 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED but i do own Temjin, Leo and Leslie, Naomi is a character of a good friend of mine.

* * *

Time: 17 10

Location: Battleship Gray Specter

Leslie, from the view port of the transport ship, stared out at the VTOLs on the deck. His expression was unreadable.

"So many lives… About to be wasted for one man's mad desire for extermination…" he muttered, cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

Suddenly, without warning, he brought his fist down onto the railing with an ear shattering 'clang', denting it.

"You will pay for all the good men and women you sent to hell today.. You hear me?! Azrael?!"

* * *

Time: 17 13

Location: Gray Specter's hanger

"12 MS Team has launched and is now on standby. Red squadron is now at point B7, time till enemy contact, 2 minutes, Mission, start!" the voice of the CIC echoed over the loudspeaker

"Big deal. We don't even get the chance to kill some co-ordies until later." Orga grumbled, sipping his drink, brows furrowed in frustration.

"Patience, you just need to wait a little while longer" Leo reminded him, checking and rechecking the data on his mobile suit.

"Humph. I know that."

"Well then, I'll see you on the battle field then." Leo proceeded to his mobile suit , donning his helmet as he went.

Orga gave a feral grin at his fellow pilot's back before doing the same thing.

* * *

Time: 17 15

Location: skies overhead operation area

"This is Red 1 to red squadron. All units break off into groups of 3 and pick off each ship in your groups. Red 12, Red 7, form up on me."

"Roger that sir." Came the storm of replies.

"Okay boys and girls, time to sink us some battleships."

The fighters broke into formation and dived downwards onto the ships.

"What the…" Red 1 didn't get to finish his sentence, his sky grasper erupting into a fireball under a hail of lead.

* * *

Time: 17 15

Location: Island near operation area

"This is red 5 Mayday! Mayday! Requesting back…arrrgh!" the 12th MS team's comm. Channels filled with cries of help from the dying MA pilots.

"Damn it! Danny, what do we do?" a strike dagger pilot asked, fear woven in his voice.

"What do we do? Those men and women need us. 12th MS team, head out!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" came a near instant reply, the daggers activated their boosters and flew to the battle area.

More than half of their signals were lost, life sign winked out of existence, the moment they reached there.

* * *

Time: 17 16

Location: Gray Specter's Catapult

Orga cracked his knuckles before laying his hands on the control sticks.

"Final checks in progress, Calamity, Gelgoog, Raptor, are on standby." The CIC reported.

"Heh, about time" Orga replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Pity Temjin's MS had to be launched later due to some tech issues, No matter, all the more targets for us." Leo nonchalantly said.

"You boys want to cut the chatter?" Naomi cut in before the two could say anymore. "Save it till after the battle."

"You are clear for launch."

"Orga Sabnak! Calamity! Heading out!"

"Leo! Gelgoog! Launching!"

"Naomi! Raptor! I'm going!"

The 3 mobile suits flew into the area, completely unaware of the Red and Blue team's massacre…

* * *

"No way!" Naomi's pupil's dilated in horror at the sight of the battlefield; burning wreckage of the red team littered the sea and coast… What added to the horror was that 20 battleships, some only slightly damaged, had their weapons primed on the 3 of them. Almost as though they knew the 3 of them were coming…

Leo's voice suddenly snaked through the communication channel, bare audible.

"Okay… On my mark… we lose altitude and head for the ships undersides, which should give us enough cover. Orga. You take point, since you're the only one with trans-phase shift armour, the wont be able to get to you easily. Ready? Mark!"

The 3 suits dived downwards in a flash, the battleships retaliated by firing a barrage at them, but it was too late.

"Take this, ZAFT scum!" Orga yelled firing a barrage of beams onto the smaller destroyers, lighting up the area as he did.

Naomi her smartgun's blade extended clove another destroyer into two, while Leo, just next to her, filled the ship's bridge with lead from his machine gun.

"Strange… Where are the mobile suits?" Naomi asked, leaping off the doomed ship to attack another.

She found out soon enough.

* * *

Time: 17 18

Location: Grey Specter's Catapult

"Captain! New Enemy contacts heading for our MSes, numbers… up to 50 of them sir!" The CIC shouted onto the loudspeaker, obviously forgetting to turn it off.

At this message, Temjin bolted upright.

"That means… Guys…" he turned on the communications.

"This is Naomi Mistukai, Grey Specter, do you read me? Requesting backup as soon as possible… Yaah!" She screamed, followed by the sound of an explosion.

"Naomi! Hang on!"

Activating his suit he started it into a walk to the catapult, grabbing a beam rifle and a mega bazooka launcher along the way.

"What the hell does that kid think he's doing?" One of the techs's yelled. "Stop him!"

"Ensign Towabara. You are not authorized to launch, I repeat..." The CIC started.

"If you think I can stand back and watch my teammates die, you got the wrong pilot. Now, open the hatch or I'll blow it open!" Temjin roared, poising his unit's Mega bazooka launcher at the catapult's door.

"… Understood, let him go." The voice of Captain Leslie suddenly spoke through.

"As your Unit has no name we shall give it designation of Gold- 01. Temjin, you are clear for launch." With that, the hanger doors opened, revealing the darkening sky to the pilot.

"Understood! Temjin Towabara! Gold 01! Let do it!" he yelled, as the grey mobile suit left the confines of the hanger and into the sky.

"Wait for me… Guys…" the pilot thought, igniting the thrusters to maximum power, rushing to the battle.

* * *

"Why won't these guys just die?!" Orga cursed, blocking a rocket that was meant for Naomi before destroying the GINN which shot that with the Calamity's chest cannon.

Leo, who was some distance away, continued to spray iron death onto the GINNS with the machine gun, but it could only last so long, and soon clicked empty.

"Damn! In that case, take this!" the older pilot fired the Gelgoog's two chest missiles, destroying a ship's bridge with them. Stopping the thrusters almost immediately, the gelgoog plunged downwards, beam and ballistic shots meant for it whistling overhead harmlessly. Crashing onto the mobile suit deck, it picked up two more machine guns and began to continue its attack on the GINNs.

Naomi's Raptor, with one leg blown off, was propped behind a make shift barrier comprising of a downed ship and several destroyed mobile suits, occasionally firing a beam at a GINN that strayed too close.

"At this rate…" the female pilot muttered, gritting her teeth in frustration as her suit's battery life continued to decrease. She mind continued to run different scenarios for a suitable course of action, all which ended in failure. Reaching out for the rifle next to her mobile suit she checked the ammo reading, near full, holding in her MS's free arm, she resumed trying to call for backup from the Gray Specter.

Whumpf!

"What the hell was that?" Naomi thought aloud, sweat knitting her brows, glancing to her left monitor she saw a Zno, clambering onto the ship. Raising the machine gun, she pulled the trigger, only to hear it crackle, shudder, then fall silent.

"Damn! How can this happen now?!" she screamed, the Zno loomed over her mobile suit, preparing to deal a blow that would surely end her life.

The Zno raised its claw, preparing to strike her down; she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain…

It never came, opening her eyes, she say that the Zno had stopped in its tracks, a large gaping hole in the area where its cockpit would be. The lifeless Zno toppled to the side…Revealing the nameless unit, standing in front of her, barrel of the mega bazooka smoking from the previously fired shot.

"Sorry I'm late." The voice of Temjin popped through her communication channel. She sighed in relief, grateful of his entrance.

"Well… Now that I'm here at least now we can really get this party started."

* * *

A/N: Whew...This chappie was hard to write... Anyway, please write and review ; 


	4. Phase 4

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam SEED, but I do own Temjin, Leslie, and Leo. Naomi is owned by a good friend of mine.

* * *

Time: 17 19

Location: Operation area

"Naomi, can your suit still move?" Temjin asked, concerned.

The female pilot gingerly tried to move the controls, the controls from the waist above were still functional, but she was greeted with creaks and groans when she tried to move her MS's legs.

"The Raptor's legs are completely busted." Naomi reported, annoyance apparent in her voice.

"Hmmm…. Lets see…" Temjin changed communication channel to that of the blue team's.

"This is Gold-01 to any surviving members of blue team. What's your status?"

"This is Blue-3, we're pinned downed by heavy fire, requesting backup."

"How many of you are there?"

"Just 2, the rest are sleeping with the fishes."

"Where are your co-ordinates?"

"Point B9, please hurry, we can't hold them off for long."

"Understood, hang on!" Temjin eased his MS's thrusters to life, boosting off to the location given, hoping that Naomi can hold her own until he got back..

* * *

Time: 17 25

Location: Operation area, outside barrier

"Tch, won't these guys ever give up?" Orga grimaced as the Calamity shuddered after taking a hit by a stray missile. Its green armour was now scratched and battered despite its Trans-phase armour. Discarding his now spent bazooka, he hefted a heavy sword, taken from one of the fallen GINNs. Spinning his MS around, he cut down a GOOhN that was behind him, kicking it away when he was sure the pilot was dead.

"Orga, fall back!" Temjin shouted, the nameless suit jumping over the barrier, destroying a GINN with a well placed bazooka shot.

"I'm fine!" the extended shot back.

"Get behind the barricade, you can re-supply your suit there!"

"With what? Willy Wonka's chocolate? We don't have the necessary equipment for that kind of thing!"

"Just trust me on this one!"

Orga cursed, looking at the power level of the Calamity, it was dangerously low.

"Dammit!" he cursed once more, flinging the Calamity over the barrier. Expecting to see Naomi's damaged Raptor still propped there. Instead, he saw an additional two strike daggers, one seemed to be repairing the Raptor's legs while the other was busy doing something strange to the fallen mobile suits.

"Where the heck did you people came from?"

"Gold-01 saved our skins, we're just repaying the favor to him."

"By doing what?"

"By helping you guys with your repairs and re-supplement."

"You can do that?"

"No higher up ever bothers to take care of strike daggers when we're damaged on the battle field, so we have to take care of ourselves."

"Oh…" Orga set the Calamity into a sitting position, wondering if Temjin knew this from the start.

* * *

"Take this!" Temjin shouted firing his mega bazooka launcher at a battleship, sending it up in flames. Pivoting his MS around, he launched the last round into a DINN behind him, destroying it. Throwing the launcher at some GINNs nearby, he dived into an open hull of a ship, searching frantically for any weapons. There were none.

"Dammit!" the pilot brought his mobile suit into a crouch as several bullets whizzed by its head.

"There has got to be a weapon on board this unit right?!" he brought up the weapon's menu, finding no fixed weapons at all.

"Well then, let's try this!" he roared, sending the nameless unit into a full throttle, shield in front. It shot off like a bullet, bowling the squad of GINNs aside like bowling pins.

Stopping his MS the moment it performed that stunt, he picked up a shotgun from the burning wreckage of a DINN. Reading the ammo counter, he muttered a curse; it only had one round left.

"Well, one round is better than nothing I guess…" Temjin sighed before scanning the area for any enemies.

Whumpf!

"Arrgh!" Temjin screamed as his MS was tackled by an unknown enemy, rolling sideways to avoid the next shot, he instinctively fired onto the culprit, a DINN commander type, peppering it with holes.

"Great… Now my sensors aren't working right…" the young pilot grumbled, reaching for the fallen DINN's weapons and casting the now spent shotgun aside. With the new addition to his arsenal, he set the nameless unit into a walk, looking for more ZAFT units to take out.

* * *

Time: 17 29

Location: Operation area, somewhere near Temjin's location

"Weaklings…" Leo muttered, ramming the muzzle of the machine gun into a GINN's cockpit and opened fire. Letting its corpse fall into the sea along with the now empty machine gun, he took out the twin beam sword, spinning it in a fan like pattern, he sliced through the rest of the squad of GINNs, cutting them into ribbons.

"Can't anyone here give me a decent challenge?" Leo spoke loudly over the comm. channel to all the ZAFT units, taunting them to attack.

Suddenly, an explosion behind him sent his gelgoog crashing onto the bulkhead of a ship. Turning around, Leo's once calm face contorted to that of surprise, a hint of fear escaping in his eyes.

"This is…"

* * *

Time: 17 30

Location: Operation area, Temjin's location

From his comm. channel, Temjin heard a familiar voice scream, recognizing it in an instant, he marked out its position and set the nameless unit to full throttle

"Leo! Hang on, I'm on my way!"

When he reached the area, Temjin saw Leo's gelgoog, headless and armless, in a sitting position, backed up into a corner by a large number of ZAFT units, lead by an unfamiliar unit that Temjin has never seen before.

"That must be it! The new unit they were talking about!" the young pilot thought, raising his machinegun at it, and pulled the trigger

Time seemed to slow down as the bullets spat out from the muzzle of the rifle, heading towards the new ZAFT unit, the unit's mono eye swiveled in Temjin's direction, Temjin formed a small smile, knowing that the shots would kill the pilot…

Only to have that smile erased as they pinged of the unit's armour, barely scratching it.

"Oh?" a man's voice came through the comm. channel, clearly coming from the pilot of the new unit. "So EA has another overconfident meat bag that wants to challenges the Giganos into a battle huh? Very well then, I'll kill you before I kill him!"

"Bring it!" Temjin roared, raising both the machinegun and shotgun at his new adversary, but before he could pull the trigger, the Giganos just vanished… then appeared in front of his MS, beam saber cleaving off his weapons.

"That would show you to mess with the Nightmare of Artemis…" the man chuckled, boosting back to his original location.

"Men! Ready your weapons! End the life of this pathetic waste of space!" he commanded, they complied, pointing the muzzles of their guns at the nameless unit.

"Damn it! Move! " Temjin moved the control sticks in desperation, however, the machine refused to move, as though stopped by some unknown force.

"This is the end for you Natural scum! On my mark, men!"

"Is this the end…" the young pilot stared at what would be his one way ticket to heaven. Suddenly, several beeps on his machine snapped him to attention on a small screen on the bottom of the control. It read:

A

C

E

System, ready.

"A.C.E system? I guess its worth a shot…" Temjin pushed the button under the screen.

"ACE system, activate!"

The moment the words left his lips, he felt a wave of weakness take him, and then the whole world went black…

* * *

A/N: What happened to Temjin? What is ACE? Will it be enough to defeat the Giganos? Find out in the next chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: ACE's awakening. 


End file.
